


Revelations

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [79]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Movie Night, Nail Polish, Prompt Fic, alcohol mention, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shun and Juné, a nail polish party, a movie night, and revelations about themselves and each other.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from quite a while back on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). Somehow it never got over here! A shame, I like this one. 
> 
> This takes place in 1992, when they’re between 19 and 20.

Juné giggles at Shun’s intense look of concentration as he tries to paint his nails evenly. The pale pink is a lovely shade on him, and she’s waiting for her own seafoam-green to dry. Which is a shame, she wants another shot. Can she take a shot with no hands? She thinks that might be a thing.

“We should watch Disney movies!” she declares, and then frowns faintly. That hadn’t been what she’d actually wanted to say. “Can you take shots with no hands?” She tries again, and Shun laughs at her, sound like twinkly bells.

“Oh Juné. You’re such a fun drunk. But yes to Disney movies and let’s wait on the shots, kay? Ikki!” Shun calls, and like magic his older brother appears. Shun has the best magic tricks.

“What is it?” Ikki grumps, eyeing her suspiciously. She gives him a sassy little finger wave, just to piss him off. It’s so funny.

“I need your help putting in a movie, big brother. I just painted my nails.” Shun does that thing where his big brown eyes get even bigger, and he contrived to look young and sweet and helpless, like a baby deer. That look is a blatant lie, and Juné is always astonished when it works so well on Ikki. Then again, she had been around for a lot more of Shun’s early teenager-hood than Ikki. Ikki folds like a house of cards under a gentle breeze.

“Which movie?” He growls, turning the TV and the VCR on, grabbing the remote and putting it on the coffee table with their vodka, shot glasses, cups of juice, and the small forest of nail polish bottles.

“Oh! Juné, I got a copy of Beauty and the Beast!” Shun says excitedly, and Juné lights up.

“Oh nice! I didn’t have a chance to see it yet!” She says, equally excited. Ikki dourly and dutifully puts in the cassette for them and adjusts the volume before vanishing again.

“Well, it only came out last year. It’s so good, Juné, you’ll love it.” Shun assures her, and they curl up on the couch together, attention rapt.

“You know, I think I kind of want to kiss Belle. She’s so pretty, and so kind,” Juné whispers dreamily, watching her whirl around the ballroom with the Beast. Did the Beast have a name? Her brain catches up with her mouth, and she darts a nervous look at Shun. She hasn’t told anyone yet she thinks she might be a lesbian. Shun smiles at her, a soft, loving thing, and she relaxes.

“Hey, Juné can I tell you something too?” He asks, looking nervous and a bit sad. She finds his hand and squeezes it gently, nail polish safely dry now.

“Of course.” She promises.

“Would it be weird if I said I wanted to  _be_ Belle?” He asks, biting his lip. Juné frowns, confused. “Like. Be a girl.” He clarifies.

“Oh.” Juné says, surprised. She thinks about it for a long moment, watching the Beast set Belle free, not letting go of Shun’s hand. “I don’t think it’s weird.” She finally says slowly. “It’ll probably be really hard, but I’ll be here for you.” She promises. Shun smiles, eyes teary.

“Thank you, Juné.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
